365 Days
by measkingiskindofasign
Summary: Chandler Bing always hated the idea of commitment. He never saw himself getting married and having kids. Until he met Monica Geller. He imagined how everything was gonna go, but Monica has a big secret. ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE
1. Prologue

**365 Days**

So recently I watched some chick flicks, The wedding planner, My best friends wedding, and Made of Honor, and it got me thinking. After watching movies about weddings, I always get excited about getting married and stuff like that. Then I watched "the one with Monica and Chandler's Wedding" and I just couldn't help it. I had to make a story that had a plot similar to those cheesy romantic wedding movies. Please don't judge me. I don't own any of the characters.

I don't own FRIENDS, and I probably never will. This is 100% based on my imagination, and it's not even related to the show. I'm just using the cast and the characters they play.

Chandler, Joey, and Ross met in college. Ross and Monica are brother and sister. Although she's never met Chandler. Rachel and Monica are also best friends. Ross and Rachel did go out and had Emma, but after they broke up, they decided to stay friends for Emma's sake. Just a little guide to help you guys understand the story.

* * *

There I was. At the end of that red aisle.

I was surrounded with beautiful red roses and a strange flower called the "bleeding heart."

Everyone I knew was there lined up in a very strait line. I smile at my best friend Ross; who was seated a few pews away from that hot girl I was checking out at that copy place. Then suddenly, the song "Wonderful tonight" started playing on the piano. Everybody slowly stood up and looked back.

There she was. I don't think she can look more beautiful. Everything suddenly became a blur. All I could see was her. Standing there. She started walking, but I hardly noticed it. Everything was in slow motion. I got to see all the little details. Her dress was so neat and perfectly white. Her hair was slightly curly, but what really caught my attention was her beautiful smile. She looked so happy and in love. To me, she was just absolutely perfect.

I leaned forward and whispered _"You're so lucky Joe. You found her." _He looked back and flashed me a smile. I could tell that he wanted to grin even better, but that was physically impossible. He was already grinning from ear to ear.

Soon, Phoebe was already in front of us. Her brother, Frank, kissed her cheek and then shook Joey's hand. Which means he's giving her away. As soon as he left, Joey grabbed Phoebe's hand and helped her on the mini platform that was set up for the wedding. The minister starts and everyone takes their seat.

After a few minutes, I started to drift off. I slowly scan the room, so that no one will notice that I'm not playing attention. Then suddenly this girl pops up. Out of nowhere. She was wearing this royal blue sleeveless knee length dress and these black pumps. Her hair was dark and straight, and it might have been a few inches below her shoulders. Her eyes were blue and perfect. Her lips had this pink coat of lipstick on; and I could tell it had a little lipgloss. She was perfect. Although she couldn't see me, I still smiled at her. I couldn't help it.

_ "Chandler" _Joey whispered.

Totally bringing me back to reality.

_ "The rings" _the minister whispers.

_ "Oh yeah!"_ I grab the rings from my pocket, and handed it to Joey.

As soon as he looked away, I looked back at that girl I saw. She was gone.

* * *

How was that for a prologue?


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters. I don't own FRIENDS. This is 100% based on my imagination, and it's not even related to the show. I'm just using the cast and the characters they play.

* * *

**_ Chandler's Point of View_ **

_"Do you take each other?"_

_ "I do" _

_"I do" _

_"Rings?" _I turned around and got the rings from Joey, the best man.

Then I looked back at my beautiful bride. I'm so lucky to be marrying the most beautiful girl in the world. I was so nervous to place the ring on her finger, so I was noticeably shaking. She held my hand and smiled. I felt fine. Her smile made me feel comfortable and safe. She placed the ring on my finger then kissed it. I tried to hide my smile, but that's not possible.

_"You may now kiss the bride" _

I slowly leaned forward to kiss this beautiful woman in front of me. Her beautiful blue eyes were set on mine, and mine were set on hers.

_"I must be the luckiest man on earth cause you picked me."_ I whispered to her before I kissed her

Suddenly I felt someone slap my back. It was Joey. His hand was on Phoebe's waist while his other hand was holding a drink. I could tell that he was trying to show off his wedding ring.

_"Best man!" _He yelled out as he gestured his hands for a hug.

_"Married Man!" _I chuckled as I hugged him back.

_ "Chandler why are you so distracted today? I mean you've been acting really weird since this morning?"_ Phoebe interrupted.

Shit! Someone noticed.

_ "I've just been thinking" _I tried to think of a clever excuse, but obviously what I said sucked.

_ "About what?" _Phoebe looked curious.

_"Work" _I repeatedly nodded my head and took a sip of my drink to avoid eye-contact.

_"Oh" _

_"So have you chose who you're going home with tonight?" _Joey asked. Phoebe raised her eyebrow.

_"Well" _I look around, so that it'll look like I'm looking, but I know that it's pointless cause I'm just looking for one girl.

Then I saw her again.

She came from the entrance door, but unlike this afternoon, she was walking with a guy.

**_Ross_**.

My face immediately dropped. Fuck! She was with Ross. Among all the guys here. Why the hell does she have to be with Ross?

_"Psfh" _I blurted out.

_ "What?" _Joey and Phoebe yelled in unison.

_"Oh my gosh! You picked one! WHO IS SHE?!"_ Phoebe sounded so excited and started jumping. Which Joey found adorable.

They look at where I was looking at, and when they weren't looking I slowly backed up.

_"Monica?"_ Phoebe asked.

She looked back and noticed that I was gone.

_"Where'd he go?"_

_"I don't know" _Joey said in a very seductive way.

Their foreheads met and their lips were only a millimeter away.

_"Do you want to dance Mrs. Tribbiani?"_ Joey whispered.

Phoebe didn't even respond. She just grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

* * *

I was at the bar watching them.

I tried to get that girl out of my mind, but I can't. There was just something about her that I can't seem to forget. I bet it was her smile. She had a really pretty smile.

FUCK! What is wrong with me? I'm fantasizing about marrying a girl I've never met. I don't even know her name for heaven's sake! AND WORSE, she's here with Ross.

Cause of disappointment, I grabbed a glass of champagne and drank it very quickly. I'm pretty sure that I chugged it. I have to forget about her. I slowly closed my eyes.

_"Aren't they cute?" _

_"What?"_ I turn around to see who asked me.

**_It was her._**

She wasn't with Ross and she didn't have a drink on her hand.

I know it's cheesy, but I just wanna grab her and kiss her. I think I might be in love with her.

_ "Yeah they are"_ I nodded to look cool.

_ "I don't think we've met. I'm Chandler Bing. Best man." _

Iextended my hand to ask for a handshake. And she shook it.

Here's another cheesy statement. I felt a tingle in my spine. I felt comfortable yet I felt sexual tension.

I maybe wrong, but I really feel like this is the girl I want to be with me forever.

_"Monica. Monica Geller. The Wedding Planner"_ she replied.

_ "Geller?"_

_ "Yeah!" _

_"As in Ross Geller?" _

I pathetically cross my fingers and silently prayed that it was just a coincidence. Even though I know it's impossible, I still hoped she was just showing Ross his seat and that they just coincidentally have the same last name.

_"Yeah" _she seemed jumpy.

SHIT!

_"He's my brother"_ She added.

"_Brother?" _

_"Yeah!" _

_"Oh" _

_"I'm sorry how do you know Ross?" _

_"We met in_ _college."_ I explained.

_"So you know about Carol."_

I try my best not to laugh. I mean who the doesn't notice that their wife is a lesbian?

_"It's okay to laugh."_

So I ended up bursting out as loud as I can. Although she didn't laugh as hard, I knew she found it funny too.

She slowly reached for my drink.

_"I think you've had enough"_

_ "Well that's a good idea cause I still have to get home in one piece." _I smiled.

She was physically there, but I felt like she wasn't too. She's perfect, but she seems broken and distracted.

_ "I'm sorry if I'm keeping you." _I whispered.

_"You aren't." _She looked back at me.

_"If you have to go, it's fine" _

_"No it's not that! It's just that I need to bring Ross home."_

_"Ross home? Why? He's old enough__" _

_"It's just that Emma's staying at her dad's tomorrow and Ross can't be hungover." _She explained as she scanned the ballroom.

_"Emma?" _

_"Ross' daughter with my best friend"_

_ "Ross has a daughter?"_

_ "Yeah! She's turning 1 soon. She actually just started talking."_

_ "Aww! That's so cute." _

_"Yeah she really is" _I seem to have gotten her attention.

_"Do you have one?" _I innocently ask.

_"Have what? A baby?" _she suddenly got pale.

I nodded.

_"Oh God No!"_ She shook her head.

_"I mean I want one, but you know...but I'm not yet ready for a family."_ She explained. _"Do you have one?" _

Even though she was looking down, I can tell that she bit her lower lip. She was also stomping her velvet black pumps. I'm not a doctor, but even I know that those are signs of a person getting nervous.

_ "No" _

I bend down to see the rest of her face._"I don't" _

Unlike earlier, this isn't a fantasy. This is the real deal. Her blue eyes were staring at mine and mine were looking into hers. I stand up straight and she takes a step forward. I place my hand on her waist. She doesn't seem to mind. I slowly lean forward to kiss her...

But before I could, Ross came.

I thought he would punch me or yell, but he didn't. He was completely drunk. He couldn't even stand straight.

_"Monifa letz gooooo"_ he attempted to whisper to her, but due to the alcohol content in his body, it came out like he was trying to make a scene.

_ "Yeah I think we should" _She angrily grabbed her bag.

She placed Ross' arm sound her neck to support him, but before she left, she looked at me.

_"I'm so sorry Chandler."_ I couldn't say anything, so I just smiled.

I was about to walk away when I saw Monica not heading to the exit. She was having such a hard time with Ross.

It didn't even take me a second to think about my next move. I need to go help her. I can't let her go. What I'm feeling for her is too special to just throw it away. Without hesitation, I nudged my way through the huge crowd of people on the dance floor.

_"Monica!" _I yelled to catch her attention.

Luckily it did.

_"Chandler?" _She pulled a chair and made Ross sit.

_ "Did I leave anything?"_ She added.

_ "Yeah" _I was referring to the kiss.

_"but it's not why I'm here" _I quickly added.

_ "Then_ _why did you follow me?"_

_ "I can't just let you go. What happened between us, doesn't happen a lot to me. And I can't just let you-" _before I can finish what I was trying to say, she already grabbed me a kissed me.

**_ It wasn't passionate, but it was full of passion. It wasn't a normal kiss. I didn't see fireworks and stuff like that, but it was good. Really good._**

_"Mon?"_ Ross interrupted.

We slowly pulled away, but our bodies were still connected. My hands were on her waist and her hands were around my neck.

_ "I'll bring you two home."_ I looked at her.

_"You don't need to" _she argued.

_"I want to" _

_"Thank you!"_

* * *

On the ride home, Ross was locked in the backseat fast asleep. While me and Monica were upfront.

The car ride was somehow weird. Ross kept talking about Carol, "Rachel," Emma, and Monica.

_"Just ignore him" _Monica looked at me.

I slowly reached for her hand. She giggled.

Our hands were intertwined. I pulled it closer, so that I can kiss her hand.

_"Take a left here"_

so I did

She pointed at this huge apartment building.

_"Thats where Ross lives."_ Monica rolled her eyes.

_"Wow! Paleontology really does pay well." _

As soon as I found a parking spot, we parked and got Ross to his apartment. It wasn't really hard since the doorman gave us a hand getting him to his floor.

Monica opened his apartment.

_"I'll bring him to his room. You can grab anything from the kitchen." _she yelled.

Ross' apartment was so different from what I expected. I didn't see any posters of dinosaurs nor did I see playboy magazines. Ross really changed.

Heck! Everyone changed. Everyone grew up. Joey's married and Ross is a father. I guess I need to do some growing up too.

Suddenly Monica came in the room.

_**"There! There's the reason why I want to grow up. I wanna be a man for her." **_I thought to myself.

_"I'm tired"_ she yawned.

_"Really?" _I smirked and moved my hands to signal her to move closer.

The next thing I new, we were already kissing.

_"You know what! I don't feel comfortable. Doing this with your brother in the next room" _

_"I agree." _

_"You know my apartment is just 5 minutes away." _I winked

_"Aren't we going too fast?"_ She hesitated.

_"It's your call." _I stared at her.

For a minute, she didn't say anything. She just stared at me.

_"This doesn't happen often to me too."  
_

_"What?"_

_"what you said at the plaza! This sort of thing doesn't happen a lot. I really like you and yet I barely know you. You could be a criminal or a serial killer and I would still have feelings for you."_ she kissed me again.

_"I don't care if we just met."_ she started dusting the lint off my coat.

_"I want you"_ she added.

* * *

The next morning

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw this gorgeous naked woman laying there under my arm. I gently stroked her messy dark hair away from her face, but I guess I wasn't gentle enough. She slowly pivoted to face me. Then her eyes slowly got wider. To me, it looked like newly formed blue stars.

_"Good morning" _I whispered. Then kissed her nose.

_"Good morning."_ She said in her her sexy morning voice. She gently rubbed her eyes and stretched her body.

_"What time is it?" _She asked.

I turn around to see the clock.

_"It's 7:30" _

_"I have to go"_ she giggled.

She stood up. She started picking clothes up.

I know I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't help watching her.

_"This was fun. We should do it again sometime." _I chuckled.

She grabbed my shirt and put it on.

_ "I agree" _I giggled. She sat on the edge of the bed.

_"Do you really need to go?" _I ask.

_ "Why?" _

_"Stay for breakfast? I can whip up a really good glass of orange juice." _She smiled and rolled her eyes.

_"Okay fine"_

We did nothing but laugh as we made breakfast. She started frying pancakes while I stuck to my offer which was orange juice.

It started off as cooking, but as soon as she got splattered with flour, it just turned into a all out food fight.

_"I'm sorry for the mess" _she giggled.

_"I'm sorry I messed up your pancakes"_ I grabbed the burnt pancake on the wall.

_"So? How did it start?" _I asked her to avoid the awkward silence.

_"How did what start?" _

_"Your job? How did you start being a wedding planner?" _

_"Well umm" _she played with the hemline of my NYU sweatshirt.

_"When Ross and umm Carol got divorced, me and my fiancée, Richard, got into this really big argument."_ She suddenly stopped

_"About?" _I held her hand and have it a pinch to say that I'm here to support her.

_"Babies." _

_"Babies?" _She just nodded.

_ "What about babies?" _I hesitated to ask.

_ "He didn't want kids." _

_"Oh"_

_ "Actually that part would have been okay. We could have passed it, but when he suggested to have an open marriage, I just lost it. I mean marriage is suppose to be between two people. It's a commitment that should last forever." _

_"You believe in that?" _I whispered to myself.

_ "What?" _She yelled.

_"WHAT?" _I quickly responded hoping that she won't notice what I said.

_"Chandler..." _she looked at my eyes.

_"You don't believe in commitment?"_ she added.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters. I don't own FRIENDS. This is 100% based on my imagination, and it's not even related to the show.

I'm just using the cast and the characters they play.

* * *

**Chandler's Point of View**

I slowly started tugging the bottom of my shirt. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I felt her hand gently pinch my arm. God I didn't know what to do.

_"I used to" _

SHIT! Why did I just say that. Now she's gonna think that I'm just trying to sleep with her. I was too embarrassed to look at her. I can't. I just can't.

Then I slowly stole a glance at her. FUCK! She saw me.

_"Chandler." _She lifted my face and made me face her.

She wasn't mad or upset. She was smiling. Actually smiling is an understatement. She was glowing-beaming-shining(?). Anyway she was gorgeous. She was absolutely beautiful. Okay I'm getting out of topic right now. What is happening to me? **_She's making me happy. This is the happiest I've ever been. I can't let her go. I just can't imagine my life without her. She means the whole world to me now. _**

_"CHANDLER!" _She yelled it in such a cute way. It wasn't mad. It was more of a cute little giggle yell.

_"I'm sorry..."_ I blushed. _"God you're beautiful." _

_"Shut up"_ she giggled then slightly pushed me.

_"No! I'm serious!" _

_"Well you're lying" _She was hiding it, but I could see her cheeks turning red.

_"Come on! Why would I be lying?"_

She was suddenly breathing harder. Was I making her uncomfortable?

_"Uhhh...maybe cause you wanna sleep with me" _She acted all cute and cocky.

_"Well I already did and I don't think I wanna do it again"_ I said in a joking manner.

_"Oh okay...so maybe I should take your shirt off and go back to my roommate and her one year old baby."_ She teased.

She slowly reached for the edge of the table and pulled her self up.

Before she could walk away, I held her hand. I didn't even need to say anything. She knew what I wanted.

She sat back down and rested her head on my shoulder.

_"About what you said"_ she blurted out._ "What did it mean?" _She mumbled.

_"What about it?"_ I couldn't help it. I had this huge grin on my face.

_"What made you change your mind?" _

Suddenly all the cockiness and jokes were over. She was serious.

_"I don't know." _I lied.

_"Right." _She took a deep breathe before she stood up. _"I have to go Chandler. Last night was wonderful. It was really nice meeting you."_ She went back into my room.

**_I can't let her walk away without knowing how I feel. I stood up. Took a deep breath and walked towards my room. My palms were sweaty and my heart was pounding. What was I gonna say? How am I even suppose to start it? Then I got there. _**

_"You." _I suddenly blurted it out like word vomit.**_ I didn't plan it. It was like my heart spoke before my mind could. _**

_"Excuse me?"_ She stopped putting her shoes on to look at me.

_"You heard heard me!" _There it was again. **_My heart was in control of me. _**

_"Before I saw you, I didn't believe in that commitment crap. But when I saw you, I couldn't stop imagining what my life would be like if I made you love me." _

The look on her face made me realize that not everything has a happy ending. She was scared. And so was I.

_"Look"_ I walked closer to her. _"I don't want to lose you. I can't bare the thought of losing you right now." _I placed my hands on her arms then I gently moved them down till I was holding her hands. _"What do you say? Can we try this again?" _

She took a step closer.

_"I guess we have to." _She leaned forward and kissed me goodbye.

* * *

**Monica's Point of View **

As soon as I got of Chandler's apartment,** _I felt nostalgic. I already missed him_**_. _I miss the man that I just said goodbye to a minute ago. What is wrong with me? I'm crazy about a guy that I don't know. Now look at me. Here I am in an elevator daydreaming about a man I barely know.

After a few seconds the elevator stopped and opened. There he was waiting for me. He was panting and sweaty but I didn't care. He was there. That's the only thing that was important.

_"Hi" _

_"Hey!" _I slowly walked towards him. _"Did I leave anything?"_

_"Ahh...no" _

_"Then why did you run 13 flights of stairs?" _

_"Cause" _he placed his hands on my waist then slowly stole a kiss. _"Just cause"_

I placed my hands on his shoulders and I kissed him back.

_"I like that reason"_ I smiled and pulled back._ "You promise to call me tonight"_ I said as he walked me out of the building.

_"Actually there's this guy rule. A guy shouldn't call the girl till the 3 day waiting period ends." _He explains with his cocky smile.

_"Is that so"_ I pretended to be dumb.

I acted like I didn't know the rule even though Ross and Rachel talk about the "rules of dating" practically everyday.

I pulled him closer. I rested my forehead on his. I closed my eyes sand leaned forward, and I assume he did the same.

When our lips were only a millimeter away, he whispered_ "I guess I can make an exemption" _

I couldn't help but smile. Without kissing him, I pulled back and laughed. He let me go and just held my hand.

Of course I was gonna be clingy! This is the first guy I've liked since Richard. _**I'm not letting this one go****. **_

He started swinging our hands back and forth. He smiled. I laughed. He twirled me around and I laughed even louder.

_"God I love you" _I blurted out.

It wasn't me talking. I mean it was me but it wasn't what I was planning to say. **_It was like my heart spoke in my behalf. _**

_"Mon"_ he mumbled.

I let go of his hand and he didn't say a thing. I immediately called a cab and got on it.

_"Don't"_ he whispered.

I didn't give him a chance to speak. I just ran. I didn't know what else to do. I was scared. I loved the guy, but I didn't know if he felt the same.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the characters. I don't own FRIENDS. This is 100% based on my imagination, and it's not even related to the show. I'm just using the cast and the characters they play.

hey I know you guys are wondering why I placed some bold words. I can't really say whats the use of them now but what I can say is that they are important. I hope you like my story. Keep sending me nice reviews.

* * *

**Monica's Point of View**

The ride home was hell. I couldn't stop thinking of Chandler. I hated the way I left. It was stupid and immature. **_I should have said goodbye. _**

**_Last night was special. He was special. It wasn't a one night stand. It was definitely more than that. It was like the start of something. I'm just not sure of what. _**

I looked outside and I saw this couple holding hands. They looked like a married couple. They were probably at their mid-40s and, as a wedding planner, I could tell that they've been married for about 7 to 12 years. The man looked like he was madly in love with the woman beside him. He had a huge grin on his face and his eyes were filled with passion and happiness. The woman was on the phone but I can tell that she felt happy and safe that the man she loves was right there beside her. I couldn't help but think _**this is how me and Chandler could be. This could be us in 15 years from now.**_ We could be strolling at the beach, or at the park, or maybe at our future child's ballet recital.

I didn't notice that I was already smiling. It was automatic. _**Planning my own life isn't my thing. I always plan other people's perfect moment, but I haven't actually imagined mine in a while. **_Maybe it's cause after Richard left, I've been so focused on the covering the pain. I was trying to give those brides a perfect wedding cause Richard left me at the alter.

I lied. I lied to Chandler. I felt so real and honest with Chandler, but for some stupid reason I couldn't tell him the whole truth about Richard.

Yeah. We did fight. We fought about babies then houses then every little thing, but that open marriage argument crossed the line. Maybe it was stupid to have that discussion the night before the wedding, but I was afraid of getting married. That's right. Richard wasn't the one who suggested having an open-marriage. I was the one who asked him. I just didn't know what to do. I guess it was a way for me to say that I need air to breathe or time for myself. I don't know what got into me. I loved him, but I didn't want to marry him.

_**Maybe it's cause I'm meant to be with Chandler. **_

_"Uhh...can you please take me back?" _I blurted out.

There it was again. Word vomit. My heart was in control of my body again.

_"Are you crazy?! It's almost 10 am. The Manhattan traffic jam is about to start. We can't go back." _He yelled.

Shit! It's 10am. I'm gonna be late for work.

_"Actually can you bring me to 56th park avenue?" I_ asked.

The driver suddenly took a left and headed to Park Avenue.

I love Chandler and I know that postponing my "I love you" might harm our possible relationship, but I couldn't just bail on my job. My job is to make other people happy. I'm suppose to make brides' dreams come true. _**My own happily ever after can wait. **_

There it is again. _**I'm scared to go back cause I know he loves me too. **_

When I got to the office, everything seemed to be in place. The office was neat and clean just as I left it. As I was walking to my office, Rachel bombarded me.

_"Hey Mon!" _She said in a suspicious tone.

_"Hey Rach! What's up?"_ I said as I sat down on my chair.

_ "Nice outfit."_ Her grin was from ear to ear.

_"Yeah well" _I said trying to avoid her questions.

_"I like it! A messy ponytail. Black pumps. Royal blue sleeveless knee-length dress...and a white men's blazer as your coat." _She raised her eyebrow.

_"Fine! What do you wanna know?"_ I just sit back and allow her to attack me with questions.

I just gave up. I'm not in the mood to argue.

_"What's he like? Where did you meet him?"_ She leaned on the edge of my desk.

_"Uhh...his was sweet, caring, funny, a gentleman, and he makes good orange juice."_

_"Okay"_

_"I met him at the wedding" _

Rachel gasped.

_"He was the best man..." _I hesitated to add.

_"Wow!"_ She placed her hands on her waist. I could tell that she had her 'I told you so' look. _"I can't believe you always tell me to be professional. That I shouldn't sleep with the guests, but look at you now!" _She gave me the death glare.

I was honestly embarrassed, but_** I didn't regret what happened. I met Chandler. **_

_"Okay! So what's his name?" _I guess she was more excited to hear this answer.

_"Chandler Bing" _I closed my eyes and hesitated to say.

_"Oh My God! Chandler?!" _She exclaimed

_"You know Chandler?"_

_"Know him? He used to hangout with me and Ross."_

_"What?"_

_"When me and Ross were dating, Chandler, his girlfriend, Janice, Joey, and Phoebe would have dinner with us every Thursday." _

My jaw dropped. How can he not tell me this?

_"I can't believe you haven't met him" Rachel added. "Ross and Chandler are like best friends." _

* * *

**Chandler's Point of View **

I can't believe Monica just left. _I love her. Of course I do. _But why didn't I say it? It was like everything was a blur. All I could see was Monica on fast forward. I couldn't do anything. I was a fucking coward.

Maybe coffee can help me stop thinking about her. When I got to Central Perk, I saw Joey and Phoebe there.

_"Chandler!"_ Joey yelled and started waving his hand.

It was too late to back out now.

_"Hey"_ I smiled.

I went to the counter and ordered a scone.

_"Thanks Gunther"_ I whispered as he handed it to me.

I grabbed my plate and headed towards the orange couch.

_"Hey Chandler. Why did you leave early yesterday?" _Phoebe blurted out.

_"Oh I just wanted to help Ross' sister bring him home." _I explained. I tried to answer casually so that they won't suspect anything.

_"Liar!" _Phoebe and Joey yelling in unison.

"What?!"

_"We saw you kissing Monica last night" _Joey smiled.

I can tell that his smile was asking if me and Monica had sex. Obviously I don't kiss and tell.

_"Oh" _I bit my lip.

"So you and Monica..." Phoebe got off of Joey's lap and sat beside me. "Do you like her?" She seemed a bit more serious.

_"Well...um...yeah...something like that" _I was suddenly getting nervous.

_**I dont want to know yet. I didn't wanna jinx anything. Call me superficial, but I can't risk it. She means too much to me. **_

_"Well are you gonna call her?"_

_"I don't know. She kind of ran off"_ I got serious.

_"Why'd she run off?" _

_"Well it's complicated."_

_"What's complicated?" _A voice at the door suddenly interrupted.

Joey looked at the man and without thinking, he said "_uh well. Chandler kissed Monica Geller, our wedding planner, at the wedding then he went home with her then one thing led to another then blah blah blah. We don't really know what happened after that. Then she ran off without explaining." _

_"You slept with my sister?"_ Ross looked so bummed out and angry.


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own any of the characters. I don't own FRIENDS. This is 100% based on my imagination, and it's not even related to the show. I'm just using the cast and the characters they play.

hey I know you guys are wondering why I placed some bold words. I can't really say whats the use of them now but what I can say is that they are important. I hope you like my story. Keep sending me nice reviews.

* * *

**Chandler's Point of View**

_"Ross! Let me explain. It's not what you think."_ I tried to back away but I know Ross won't let this one go.

_"Really? Cause right now I'm thinking that I should kick your ass cause YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER!"_ Ross clenched his fists and I think I saw steam coming from his ears. He was so mad, and I understood why.

_"Ross calm down." _I pleaded._  
_

I always used to laugh when Ross threatened to 'kick my ass' cause I knew that he couldn't do it, but now, seeing him this mad, I'll be surprised if he doesn't break my neck.

Joey's eyes widened as he realized what he just did. While Phoebe stared at us like we were monkeys at the zoo fighting over the last banana. I looked at Joey somehow wishing that he was gonna help me get out of this, but obviously that's not gonna happen. Ross was just way too upset.

_"Chand-" _he yelled and took a step closer to me.

_"I wasn't just messing with her! I love her."_ I interrupted.

I couldn't help it. Unlike before, this didn't just come out of my mouth. I actually stopped and thought about it. **_I love her, and I'm ready say it out loud. I'm not ashamed. Actually I was never ashamed. I was just scared. I was afraid of what will happen after, but knowing that she loves me too just made me love her even more, and I want the whole world to know how much I love Monica. I can't let her go._**

_"I love her"_ I whispered.

_"Aww"_ I heard Phoebe mumble.

_"WHAT!" _Ross yelled.

_"I. Love. Her. I love Monica Geller. I love Monica."_ I said in three different voices that I didn't even know I could do.

I could tell that Ross was getting uncomfortable, but I didn't care.

_"Duuuddeeee!"_ Joey got up and gave me a manly 'hug.'

This time I wasn't nervous. I placed my hand on Ross' shoulder then I slightly pinched it to remove the tension between us.

_"I'm not just messing with her Ross. I really really care for her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."_

_"Aww"_ I could see, on the corner of my eye, that Phoebe clung to Joey's arm.

_"Ummm...I don't know what to say. I mean I believe you. I-I just can't-wow- this is too much. I need to sit down."_ Ross backed away. Joey got out of the way and pulled Phoebe to the other end of the couch. Ross sat down and so did I. I handed him the scone that I ordered earlier. Ross took a bit then looked back at me. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

_"I haven't seen you this serious since Janice. It's-it's great! Trust me! I'm happy for you, but I don't think Monica's the one you'll want to spend the rest of your life with."_ _**Ross seemed different. He said it in a different tone, but since the girl I'm in love with is his little sister, I just chose to ignore it.**_

_"Look! I'm not gonna hurt her. I love her. I'll take care of her. Okay?"_

Ross just stared at me. _**I can tell that he wasn't telling me something. But I assumed that it wasn't important so I let it go**_.

He nervously nodded then gave me a half-hearted smile.

_"I gotta go."_ I stood up and got my coat from Joey. I was about to walk out when Phoebe interrupted.

_"Wait! Didn't you take a leave for like the whole week?"_

Suddenly three pairs of eyes were staring at me.

_"Okay fine. I'm gonna go buy a new..."_

Oh my god. I need to think of something clever. I can't tell them the truth cause I know they'll kill me.

_"Umm...a new..."_

Shit! Shit! Shit!

_"Toaster" _I blurted out. _"That's right! I need a new toaster."_

Ross and Phoebe looked confused, but I can tell that they bought it.

_"Okay"_ Phoebe went back to drinking her coffee and Ross was going to finish his scone.

_"I'll walk you out." _Joey said as he grabbed his coat.

When we got out, Joey suddenly slapped me.

_"Dude! What was that for?"_

_"You're a horrible liar."_

_"What are you talking about?" _

_"Admit it! You aren't gonna buy a new toaster! You don't even own a toaster! You're gonna see Monica!" _Joey yelled.

How'd he know that I was planning to see Monica?

_"Im not going to see Monica-"_

_"liar-" _Joey interrupted.

_"I'm gonna go buy her an engagement ring." _I placed my hand on his shoulder._ "I'm gonna ask her to marry me."_

I was about to say something when Joey quickly punched me.

_"Joe you have to stop doing that"_

_"Sorry! Its just that you're completely insane!" _He yelled. I pulled him inside my apartment building cause people were starting to stare at us. _"Have you lost your mind?"_

_**For some reason, those five words struck me. He was right. I am crazy...but that didn't change my mind. I love her, and she loves me. I know that proposing to her a day after we met is insane, but I have this feeling that I need to do this now. It's now or never. **_


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own any of the characters. I don't own FRIENDS. This is 100% based on my imagination, and it's not even related to the show. I'm just using the cast and the characters they play.

* * *

**Chandler's Point of View**

_"Joey, I-"_

_"Chandler have you even thought about this?" _He seemed so confused. Or maybe he was angry. I didn't really get it. I've known Joey for a couple of years now. I've always known how he felt just by looking at him, but right now, I didn't have a clue.

_"Honestly I haven't even thought about how I'm gonna do this. All I know is that I love her and that I want to spend the rest of my life her."_

He didn't say anything after that. He took a deep breath then stared at me.

_"Chandler, I honestly don't know what to say." _He awkwardly scratched his head. _"Ross was always the one who gave us advice about how to treat a girl. I mean I've dated a lot of girls, but all I know is how to get them to sleep with me. Actually I was lucky that I met Phoebe. She got me to change. Obviously with a little help from Ross, I finally got to tell her I loved her. And look where that got me. I got married! Chandler! MARRIED! And I've never been happier. I don't give good advices so I don't know whether to stop you or to help you"_

_"I understand why you want to stop me, but you-" _I gave him a half hearted smile then I decided that I didn't need to finish that sentence, so started to walk away.

_"Wait" _he ran towards me. _"If she really means that much to you then" _he suddenly smiled at me. _"I guess I have to help my best man get the girl."_

I didn't care what Joey would say anymore. I just pulled him closer and gave him a 'manly hug.'

_"DUUUUDDDEE!" _Joey yelled.

I finally let him go.

_"Oh sorry! I was just-"_

_"No! That 'DUUUUDDDEE!' wasn't for the hug." He patted my back. "It's was for the fact that you're proposing. You're PRO-PO-SING to girl. A girl that isn't Janice! You don't know how happy I am that its not Janice!" _He pulled me closer and this time he hugged me.

_"Well don't get too excited! She hasn't said 'yes' yet." _I smiled.

_"Well"_ He made a weird looking face. He bit his lower lip and his eyes were a bit squinted. I've never seen him make that face. _"I can't really promise that she'll say yes. I mean I haven't really seen the two of you together...but I guess with the perfect proposal, she'll think about it." _He nodded.

_"Great! How do you think I can do it?"_ I asked embarrassedly.

_"Uhh"_ he wiped his mouth._ "When do you plan to do it?"_

I cringed my nose to think about it.

**_I was not prepared to get punched again, but with my answer I know that he would punch me again. _**

_"I want to do it tonight."_

Joey's eyes got bigger.

_"Joe-"_ But before I could finish what I was saying, he already ran away. I saw him enter Central Perk. I was thinking of running away, but I had a feeling that he'd still come after me.

After a few minutes he came back, dragging Phoebe with him.

_"Joey what's happening?"_ I heard Phoebe yell as they got closer.

When they got to me, they paused to catch their breath. After a few seconds, Joey whispered something to Phoebe. I couldn't tell what he said but I had a feeling that it had something to do with what we were talking about.

_"Oh my God!"_ Phoebe covered her mouth._ "Chandler!"_ Her eyes started to get watery then she quickly grabbed me and hugged me a little too tight.

_"You're going to propose to Monica?" _She finally let me go.

_"Well I really want to."_ I tried keep a straight face, but every time I talk about her, I end up having a huge grin on my face.

_"Aww" _she placed her head on Joey's shoulder then Joey quickly placed his arm around her. **_It looked like a reflex. _**Joey didn't even need to think about it. He just did it. They looked so comfortable with each other. **_It looked like a perfect fit. _**

**_I looked at them then smiled. I couldn't believe that I finally found the woman I could love forever. I honestly thought that she was never gonna come. Or that maybe I missed her. Then suddenly, a a cab passed by behind Phoebe and Joey. I remembered how I left things with Monica this morning. I want to make it up to her. I love her and I'll spend the rest of my life proving that to her. _**

_"Hey Pheebs! Do you have Monica's number?" _I tried to stop myself from turning red, but I obviously failed. **_Every_**_** time I think of her I end up blushing. **_

_"Yeah why?"_

_"Can I have it? I really wanna-"_

_"You don't have to explain. I get it."_ She started to look for Monica's calling card inside her bag.

After checking a few pockets, she finally found it.

_"Here"_ She said as she handed it to me.

_"Thanks" _I smiled then grabbed my phone from my pocket._** I dialed her number, but after immediately after hearing it ring, I hung up.**_

_**My eyes widened and I started getting sweaty.**_

_"Chandler? What's wrong?"_ Joey took a step closer to me.

_"Nothing. I just thought of the perfect way to propose."_ I placed my phone back in my pocket.

_"I have to go." **I started to panic. I had no idea where to go. Heck! I didn't even know where to start.**_

_"Chandler where are you going?"_ Phoebe yelled sarcastically.

_"I don't know." _I started hyperventilating.

_"Chandler"_ Joey placed his hand on my shoulder. _"You have to calm down."_

Joey started talking deep breaths. Then he over exaggerated, so I guess he wanted me to take deep breaths.

_"Okay! I'm calm."_

_"Okay good, so what do you think we should do first." _Joey innocently asked.

I glared at him angrily. I shook my head then I placed my hands inside my pockets.

_"Why don't we start with a blueprint? You know like the venue and uhh...Oh! The ring!" _Phoebe suggested.

_"Okay. I guess we can start there." _I smiled.

_"You are so smart."_ Joey stared at Phoebe then he gave her a peck on the cheek.

**_I couldn't help but think that me and Monica could be like that one day. _**

_"So what do you think we can do?"_ Phoebe smiled.

_"Hey Chandler!" _Joey snapped. _"Are you even listening?"_

_"aww young love" _

I smiled then rolled my eyes at that comment. I didn't even notice that I drifted off. How long was I not listening?

_"Oh sorry... I guess I got a little distracted."_ I defended

_"Well you better focus! Monica's a wedding planner. She makes every little girl's dream wedding happen, and I'm going to make sure that I get to me her dream wedding happen! And a wedding proposal is just as important as the actual wedding. Do you understand?"_ Phoebe yelled.

_"Yeah"_ I passively replied.

_"DO YOU?" _She pinched my nose painfully.

_"Sir yes! sir!_" I yelled.

_"Good" _she finally let me go. _"Well we should get started." _Phoebe smiled. Acting like nothing happened.

_"Oh! I have an idea! Why don't you and Joey find a nice place where me and Monica can have dinner. You know! A nice place where I can pop the question."_ I smiled. _**I was so shocked by the words I was saying. This isn't me. I'm Chandler Bing. I'm afraid of commitment. Or I was afraid of commitment.**_

_"No!"_ Phoebe quickly shot down my offer.

_"What?"_

_"I don't trust your decisions. You'll definitely pick a crappy ring."_

_"Thanks Pheebs." _I rolled my eyes.

_"I'll go with you." _Phoebe suggested.

_"Well I don't trust Joey to find a romantic place all by himself. What if it's not perfect?"_

_"Oh! Oh! Oh! I have an idea. Why don't we get Ross to help Joey?" _Phoebe seemed enthusiastic with her suggestion.

_"Are you insane? Do you want to get me killed? I can't let Ross know."_

_"Oh! So you're gonna propose to her without getting her family's blessing? What a great way to suck up to your future-in-laws!"_ Phoebe had that sarcastic tone in her voice.

_"Well what am I suppose to do? Beg her parents for their blessing? I mean what kind of idiot would allow their little girl to marry a guy she just met the night before." _I squinted my eyes.

_"Well Ross did give you his blessing to date her. It's not gonna be too hard to get his blessing on marriage." _Joey pointed out._ "I mean it was going to go there"_

_"You're right."_ I nodded nervously.

_"Then come on!"_ Phoebe yelled as they dragged me back to Central Perk.

When we got in, everyone was staring at us. We look at the orange couch and we notice that Ross is gone.

_"Where'd he go?" _Joey approached the couch then he started lifting the cushions.

_"Joey, I don't think he's gonna be under there." _I yelled.

I wasn't really mad at Joey. _**I just sort of got my hopes up. I mean with Ross' blessing, I would've gotten the confidence to do it. I briefly closed my eyes then shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.**_

_**Maybe I am insane. I can't marry Monica. I haven't even known her for 24 hours. How sure am I that I actually do love her? Maybe I was just living in the moment.**_

_**From now on, I'll leave my relationship with Monica up to fate. I won't do anything without a 'sign.'**_

_"Hey Guys! What are doing back here?" _A familiar voice said, so I turned around to make sure it was him.

_"Ross!" _Joey and Phoebe practically tackled him with hugs.

_"Hey!"_ Ross smiled._ "Where'd you guys go?"_

_"Well we wanted to help Chandler with..." _Joey looked at me and I shook my head. _"something." _Joey practically giggled after every word, so Ross obviously knew something was up.

_**Before asking for his blessing, I wanted to make sure that this was like a 'sign.'**_

_"Ross, why'd you come back?" _I stepped closer to them.

_"Well-I don't know. I just felt like I had to come back. I knew that I didn't leave anything. I know that I paid for my coffee earlier. I don't know. I just wanted to I guess."_

Without hesitation, I hugged Ross.

_"Whoa! You guys must feel really guilty for leaving me." _He laughed.

_"Actually Ross" _my voice went a little deeper to indicate that I was serious._"Ross, I kind of wanted to ask you if I could ask Monica to marry me."_

_"What?"_

_"Ross I know-"_

_"No!"_

_"What?"_

_"I said no. You can't ask her to marry you"_

_"But you said that it was okay half an our ago"_ Phoebe interrupted.

_"Yeah what made you change your mind?" _I wanted to know why.

_**I can't believe I actually thought he'd say yes. I'm so stupid.**_

_"First of all, I didn't say you could marry her. All I said was you could date her. I honestly thought that you would go all 'Chandler' again and chicken out as soon as it gets serious. I mean you did do that to Janice."_ He yelled.

I took a deep breath. Honestly, a part of me wanted to cry. He didn't have to include Janice into this. She left me. She left me about a year ago. I_** should be over this. Actually I am. I just couldn't help but think that he compared my relationship with Janice to me and Monica.**_

_**It's just too different.**_

_"Ross, that was too far. Bringing Ja-" _Joey tried to defend me but Ross interrupted.

_"Chandler, I'm sorry. Joey's right that was too far. I should have said tha-"_

_"That's right! You shouldn't have gone that far. Janice left me because I didn't wanna marry her. Yeah I was devastated, but I knew it was my fault. Ross, you saw me earlier. You even heard me yell that I love her. How could you think that this was gonna be the same? I love her okay? This isn't just a fling. I want to be with her for the rest of my life." I shook my head trying to stop myself from crying. "I'll ask her to marry me. With or without your blessing" _as soon as I turned around to leave, Ross yelled out something I didn't want to hear.

_"You can't marry her cause she's dying."_

I slowly turned around. I saw Ross tearing up.

_"She was diagnosed with Ventricular septal defect when she was little. The whole in her heart was too big, and we couldn't risk surgery cause that could've killed her. But now I wish that we actually took the risk. Maybe if we did, she wouldn't be in so much pain right now." _He finally broke down.

I didn't even notice the tear that dropped from my eye.

_"You're lying. I can't believe you would-" _

_"Chandler, I'm not kidding around here."_ Ross snapped.

_"Really? Then prove it!"_ I've never been so angry.

_"Fine! You don't have to believe me anyway, but when you ask her and she tells you the same thing I just did, you'll get your proof." He calmed back down. "Chandler, I'm just trying to protect you here. I know that your intentions are good. And trust me I want you for my little sister, but Chandler proposing to her, and marrying her is just gonna hurt you both. You're smart enough to know that its not gonna work." _

_**A part of me know Ross was right. I hate it when he's right. **_

_"I need to go for a walk."_ I grabbed my coat and practically sprinted out of there.

* * *

Hey Guys! I cant believe how long this chapter was! Any way I hoped you like the twist I added. I really wanna know what you think so please please please leave a comment :)


End file.
